criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adding Fuel to The Fire
Adding Fuel to The Fire is the fourth fanmade case in Nihilego Fanatic's first season, Paxerton, as well as the fourth one in the Cosgrove Outskirts district. Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, the dog show culminates and the chief informs you of a fire breaking out at Freeman Lane. There, you find the dead body of convenient store clerk, William Teller, strangled to death and tied to the signpost. You also find torn paper, which makes up a map. On the map is a message from Peggy Pascal, the storm chaser you met on your first investigation. Peggy just tells you that the victim usually frequents the library, prompting you and Jones to head over there. At the library, more suspects are named. The librarian, Ulysses Peterson becomes a suspect after finding a bookmark containing a message from the victim. The hypnotic blog also comes up during the first leg of the investigation after you find the victim's laptop with an email from psychology professor, Siegfried Freud with the link to the blog attached. Siegfried claims that it was only a joke. At the end of Chapter 1, Siegfried comes to the police station, to inform you of a lead regarding the accursed blog. Siegfried tells you that the secret to the blog hides in the nearby woods. There, you find a flash drive, containing some words from the blog, which belongs to tech support, Marty Oliver. Marty just says that it's just random stuff that he found online and that William owns the flash drive and the victim gave it to him for some 'repairs', which a teen named Miley Wilson paid for. During Chapter 3, Miley is also revealed to be the victim's daughter, which the rebellious teen already knows about. Miley is just sad that the victim abandoned her but doesn't mind since she has a better family now, declaring that she's going back home. In the end, Peggy Pascal was incacerated for William Teller's murder. Peggy admits her crime due to guilt. She reveals that the victim started the fire. She found the victim dousing the library foundation with gasoline. After the fire started, Peggy hits the victim with her flask, knocking him unconscious. She then drags the body to the nearby street, strangling him with a garden hose before tying him to the signpost. Peggy is then shipped to Judge Kennedy, where she's sentenced to 15 years in jail with a chance of parole in 8 years. Post-investigation, you confront Siegfried about the blog. Siegfried claims that he knows nothing and that all he knows is that the blog is on FriendNet, directing you to the burnt library. There, you find a microchip, containing vivid images, which Dominic deduces is used to hypnotize the killers. There's also fingerprints on it belonging to Marty. Marty says that he found it in the library before leaving, thinking it was useless. Along with the microchip, you also find a locked safe, which contains a pink file regarding hypnosis. You give it back to the owner, Siegfried, who says that he teaches hypnosis at the university but claims that it's harmless. On the other hand, the chief commands you to talk to Mindy Collins, a personal assistant who's asking for help. Mindy tells you that she's Zack Holden, the owner of FriendNet's assistant. Mindy laments the fact that someone is trying to break into the upcoming FriendNet seminar and asks you to check the streets for any clues. There, you find an ID card for the seminar, which (per Palmer) is revealed to be fake. You inform Mindy, who decides to up the security at the seminar. Meanwhile, Jodie asks you to find her purse, which you easily find at the woods. After all of the events, Chief Joust informs you that Mindy decided to hire you as security for the seminar Stats Victim *'William Teller' (found dead, tied to a signpost) Weapon *'Garden Hose' Killer *'Peggy Pascal' Suspects Peggy Pascal (Stormchaser) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect eats cajun. *The suspect has a cold. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears black. *The suspect wears glasses. Ulysses Peterson (Librarian) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect eats cajun. *The suspect has a cold. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears glasses. Siegfried Freud (Psychology Professor) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect eats cajun. *The suspect drinks tea. Suspect's appearance: - Miley Wilson (Rebellious Teen) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect has a cold. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears black. Marty Oliver (Tech Support) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect eats cajun. *The suspect has a cold. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears glasses. Quasi-Suspects Mindy Collins (Personal Assistant) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Jodie Maxemillion (Coroner) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tea. *The killer eats cajun. *The killer has a cold. *The killer wears black. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Freeman Lane (Clues: Victim’s Body, Torn Paper, Garbage Bag) *Autopsy Victim’s Body (18:00:00; Killer's Profile: Killer drinks tea) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map (Result: Message unraveled; New Suspect: Peggy Pascal) *Ask Peggy about her message to the victim (New Crime Scene: Burnt Library) *Examine Garbage Bag (Result: Garden Hose) *Analyze Garden Hose (10:00:00; Killer’s profile: Killer eats cajun) *Investigate Burnt Library (Clues: Faded Bookmark, Locked Laptop) *Examine Faded Bookmark (New Suspect: Ulysses Peterson) *Ask Ulysses about the victim *Examine Locked Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (8:00:00; New Suspect: Siegfried Freud) *Ask Siegfried about sending the link to the hypnosis blog to the victim *Next chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cosgrove Woods (Available from start; Clues: Flash Drive, Burnt Photo) *Analyze Flash Drive (10:00:00; New Suspect: Marty Oliver) *Ask Marty about his flash drive (Profile updated: Marty drinks tea) *Examine Burnt Photo (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Killer’s Profile: Killer has a cold) *Profile Updated: Peggy and Ulysses has a cold. *See what Siegfried wants (Available from start; Profile updated: Siegfried drinks tea and eats cajun; New Crime Scene: Librarian’s Desk) *Investigate Librarian’s Desk (Clues: Locked Box, Victim’s Wallet) *Examine Locked Box (Result: USB Stick) *Analyze USB Stick (6:00:00) *Ask Ulysses about the victim’s overdue books (Prerequisite: Borrowing Date uncovered; Profile updated: Ulysses drinks tea and eats cajun) *Ask Miley about paying for the victim (Prerequisite: Talk to Marty) *Examine Victim’s Wallet (Result: Faded Ticket) *Examine Faded Ticket (Result: Show Tickets) *Ask Peggy about her relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Show Tickets unraveled; Profile updated: Peggy eats cajun) *Next chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bushes (Available from start; Clues: Golden Locket, Locked Phone) *Examine Golden Locket (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (6:00:00) *Reveal to Miley her parentage (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Profile updated: Peggy drinks tea, Miley drinks tea and has a cold) *Examine Locked Phone (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone (6:00:00) *Ask Marty about hacking into the victim’s FriendNet account (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Marty eats cajun and has a cold) *Crumpled Note received. *Investigate Signpost (All tasks done; Clues: Bloody Flask) *Analyze Crumpled Note (10:00:00; Killer’s Profile: Killer wears black) *Examine Bloody Flask (12:00:00; Killer’s Profile: Killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now (1 star) *Next chapter (No stars) New Beginnings Don’t Always Mean Well 4/6 *Consult Siegfried about the hypnosis blog (Available from start) *Investigate Burnt Library (Prerequisite: Talk to Siegfried; Clues: Cardboard Box, Locked Safe) *Examine Cardboard Box (Result: Microchip) *Analyze Microchip (12:00:00) *Ask Marty about the microchip (Prerequisite: Microchip analyzed; Reward: Cybernetic Earpiece) *Examine Locked Safe (Result: Siegfried’s Files) *Examine Siegfried’s Files (Result: Pink File) *Hand the file to Siegfried (Prerequisite: Pink File unraveled; Reward: Burger) *See what Jodie wants (Available from start) *Investigate Bushes (Prerequisite: Talk to Jodie; Clues: Jodie’s Purse) *Give the purse back to Jodie (Prerequisite: Bushes investigated; Reward: Chic Scarf) *See what the chief wants (Available from start; New Quasi-Suspect: Mindy Collins) *Ask why Mindy is at the station * Investigate Signpost (Prerequisite: Talk to Mindy; Clues: ID Card) *Analyze ID Card (4:00:00) *Warn Mindy about the fake ID cards (Prerequisite: ID Card analyzed; Reward: 10,000 Coins) *Proceed to next case (1 star) Trivia Navigation Category:Cosgrove Outskirts